The Cavataio Family History
Cavataio Family Tree Dawn of the Cavataio – 3642 through 3641 BBY The Cavataio Family started when Petra Hi'jia and Ra'Rangu wed. The union meant fresh start for the two during time that the Sith Empire and Republic were slipping back to war with each other, and an old fanatic group was resurfacing. So two decided to shed the old and enter the new conflict as one force. They took their resources and worked on unifying them. Ra’s band of assassins and Petra’s small cult were merged, and they focused more on the fanaticism that religion offered. Another group in their pocket was members in the Imperial Reclamation Service. The two used those members to get artifacts to boost their knowledge and power among the Sith, and same time strengthen their hold over members in their cult. Even as they worked on their resources, they were not known as Ra’Rangu Cavataio and Petra Cavataio. It was an artifact that took them back to Voss. Seeking out mystics to assist with unlocking what was hidden in the artifact, they sought for one outside of Voss-Ka to have less ears and eyes on them. The two took a little pilgrimage towards the Shrine of Healing because of their visit before had sent them there. It had a higher chance of crossing paths with strong seers. Upon their approach to the Shrine, a Voss Mystic rushed to them. He had seen their arrival and knew what they came for. In a small room away from other Voss and pilgrims, he told them the information they held within the artifact. The mystic addressed the artifact as ‘The Cavator.’ From there, Voss mystic told them were to go and what needs to unlock ‘The Cavator’. Then he stated after they achieved their goal on the quest that through each other the hearts that had become one would ensure a life and line that had no end. This motivated them to unlock the information even quicker. Their quest took them to several planets while they assisted the Empire with Makeb. As they wrapped up their quest and knew they had one last world to visit, it was a planet even their Imperial counterparts were calling Imperial members to assist in the Dread War. The volcanic moon of Oricon was their goal and they used call for more forces like Makeb. It allowed them to move around without being questioned as they had to deal with Dread Masters’ forces too. Within the Palace, the final tool was gotten and they discovered a knowledge that was similar to what rumors about the Emperor’s long life. Activities on Oricon were changed to untraveled piece of the world. There the ritual from ‘The Cavator’ was done. The world’s life was mixed with their own. In the earth, through the earth, around the earth, the miner and earth are one in this life and the next. The two had slowed their aging and this fueled the idea of achieving immortality with the ritual. Feeling fresher than before had another ritual to call on, it was one more on principal of a matter they had put off for a year. The birth of Cavataio line began. Through ‘The Cavator’ ritual and naming ritual, Ra’Rangu renamed himself Ra Cavataio and Petra simply changed Hi’jia to Cavataio. Then they bound themselves on multiple plans of being. Their actions led to the Mystic’s vision happening. They left Oricon with Petra being pregnant. When that knowledge surface, they decided to use the force to speed up the pregnancy up because of the Order of Revan resurfacing. The two wanted to get a little pay back towards the Revanites. The Truth and Betrayal in True Sith Manner – 3640 through 3490 BBY Ra and Petra raised their first child, Nox to be a forceful battle ram with the force. He became a juggernaut that smashed through everything in life. Parents trained Nox and the three worked to hold on to the resources the family had. There was fear of the Empire coming for them because their activities were not helping the Empire. So they hunted for world away from Imperial space. Also same time, the couple did ‘The Cavator’ ritual on every world their feet touched. Further out in the galaxy, more their lives were expended. Their movements continued until they came upon a moon that was mostly desert with a small forest shielded by a mountain range. In the forest they setup the temple to their cult, and made it heart of the cult to grow from. They also used Empire to feed their hidden cult. Taking on apprentices and putting their son through the trails, they very slowly converted new members around them to their ideology. That is how Nox met Sha’la Lozio. Sha’la was Petra’s top apprentice and when sent on a mission she had Nox go as another form of protection. As those two grew closer to each other, Petra and Ra began to fight. Jealousy and competition led them to moment that ended with them dueling each other. They made sure Nox had no clue and when the duel happened. Their son was nowhere near to them. After several days of fighting, they agreed on a break which mostly aimed at eating. However, Petra used that moment to beat her husband. Knocking him unconscious, she froze him in carbonite since mystic words never left the back of her mind. Frozen this way, he was alive but out of the way. Petra stored him where she believed no one would find him and have the cult protect him at the same time. A desire of her blood line to be pure, Petra seduced her son twice and each time resulting in a child. This was not upsetting to her. She saw it a chance to use them against the Jedi. Their names were Rom’anri and Sha’Lux. Two very pureblooded Sith children that Petra always said they were Ra’s kids. A lie that keep Sha’la and Nox together, and once they were wed. They had two daughters named Sha’Noxa and Lux’Sha. They were named in a mixture of Sha’la and Nox’s names. While Sha’ Noxa became an agent of the Imperial Intelligence before the fall of the Empire, Lux’sha grew up to be just a smuggler to who ever paid the most. While Rom’anri and Sha’Lux had partners, they did not have offsprings. This could out of feeling like they were results of incest or Jedi’s teaching they followed to the core had them in non-marriage relationships with other Jedi. Rom’anri was with Q’Aniliz, a Miraluka, and Sha’Lux was with Rufino, a Mirialan. Meanwhile, Sha’Noxa met and wed another named, Morsdator and had Noxa’Ra, who married Yjel and they had Pet’radux and Cesar. Pet’radux wed Nicolas and they had a son and named him, Roman sort of after Rom’anri and Aoife, their daughter. As Sha’Noxa had her family, Lux’Sha with Nicusor had two kids, their son, Vis’vitae and their daughter, Elizabeth. Vis wed Cece, and they had two boys. Elizabeth married Alfie and they too had two boys. Her boys, Makus and S’it Hri were always at odds over one woman, Mariya. Even though Makus won her heart and married her, S’it kidnapped her and raped her which resulted in Ammit. S’it raised and trained Ammit while Makus showed Mariya even in darkness, goodness could be created and that was shown with the birth of their daughter, Juna. She married Lief and they had three kids. Two boys named Junus and Zuriel, and one daughter named Reina. The family was strong and all were on board with Petra’s cult; however, S’it had his own plans. Using Ammit, he started killing family members. At first, Petra saw at the mystic’s prediction coming true and the blood line crashing upon itself because Ra was frozen. While S’it and Ammit were busy, Petra began to think of a new path. Using Nox, she moved him away from the rest of the family. Two members not fighting the killers, many died which still did not cause Petra to change her mind. Although, Ammit was stopped by Elizabeth, who was one of five still living members, yet that number changed quickly when S’it went on a rampage over the lost his daughter. S’it killed Elizabeth after getting Vis. When he killed Sha’La, Nox finally ignored Petra’s command and stopped S’it. Things were done to his great grandson to ensure he got his revenge. S’it’s body was so destroyed that genetic testing could not identify him. This left Petra and Nox alone in the Cavataio family. They Came Marching Two by Two – 3490 through ca. 3150 BBY They took this moment to remove features that linked them to the Sith. As Petra was half pure blood and Nox was three quarters pure blood, they had facial features and red flesh. Petra’s cosmetic surgery was not as bad as Nox’s procedure. His tendrils had to be removed and bones were filed down. Bleaching of skin was used to add final touches. Then Petra used the force and Sith Alchemy to seal their appearance to their more human looks they brought out. Petra turned to her cult and worked to make it more to liking. The force was used with a little genetic engineering and she birthed twin girls that she named Avatar Divae of light and darkness. She trained them and infused them with pieces of her conscious implanted into them. The Avatar Divae light was named Precious and the Avatar Divae darkness was named Evilina. Petra had them as revered and adore for their roles. When Petra was away, they are the ones that handle daily issues. This was from having the knowledge and memories of Petra. Upon return, their knowledge was drained for her to know all then received what Petra desired for them to know. Each of their own personality and compliments the side they represented. They are tied together in life and if one life is ended the other would join with in a nanosecond. The bond between the two is great and can be compared to magnets as they are both opposite ends being naturally pulled together. Nox focused on training and running around with criminals. He put some distance between Petra’s plans and the rest of the galaxy. For him, the simple criminal life was all he needed at the moment. Even as women flock to him, only desiring to sleep with him. He rejected them all and remained alone because Sha’la was his everything. Once her avatars settle in, Petra went on making another child. The hope was a worthy child to share her knowledge with. However, it was ruined when Siena and Envy were born. Petra was not expecting twins. These twins were a mess. The signs of the mess were seen even at a very young age. The two were deeply bound together. Thoughts, desires, and even love were directed towards each other. Another plan of Petra’s was ruined. So her plans looked at those that were devoted to the cult and deserved the reward. One man who had lost a leg and half of hand for the cult was chosen. Petra had triplets as the result. She named them Loki, Leto, and Lugh. They were raised for military planning in all theaters of combat. Also they shared a single mind. Disconnected from the force in all ways, their linked single mental ways was still connected and all they could do. After their heavy training and testing, she froze them for later use since they could not use the force like she needed them to. Being fifty-fifty with her creations (kids), she was not happy with that success rate. It was not a total lost, even the failures had their uses. However, what she wanted seemed outside of her grasp because it was appearing the force and genetic manipulation was not working. The desire to go back to the basic was taken for Petra as Nox worked with the criminal side of the cult while using Siena and Envy, and the Avatars kept running the cult. Nothing changed for the preserved triplets, Petra and Nox knew where they were kept. The quest of making tools that came out perfect each time for her ultimate goal of galactic control took her back to planets she had not been to for hundreds of years. The journey even took her back to where she hid her carbonited husband. Taking the time to talk to him like he could hear her, news about the family and issues she was having were openly spoken. It led to moments of emotional break downs, and a question regarding releasing him. However, the visit just ended up with her moving him to another location. Petra chose Dathomir for Ra’s next tomb. Known to her that the planet was her homeworld because of her Mother’s stories, the sense of calm and home was there as if the planet was calling her home. Following the ritual that gave her long life, she performed it on Dathomir to form deeper ties to a home that was rarely visited by her. Inspired by the planet and ritual, Petra went to Voss for answers. Like a storm, she was planning to swap across the planet until the answers she desired were given. Nevertheless, Mystics were there to meet Petra before she could do her thing. They talked for a while. Their vagueness in the way they spoke to her was the reason it was dragging on. Her getting upset and short with them led to the information she wanted to know. It was revealed that what their ancestors told Petra still existed even if she had frozen her husband. In a sense as they had reached their goal, two hearts became one while the life and line had not ended. Additional questions were even given in regards to her children success rate, the Mystics reminded her of the Nightmare Lands and how the forest became tainted under a corrupt influence. Then they tied to her and her influence would always give her the same results. A(va) is for Home, B(attle) is for Witches, and C(lones) is for Family – ca. 3150 BBY through ca. 150 BBY After getting the information from the Voss Mystics, Petra went back to the cult. Precious and Evilina had kept it running like how Petra would. The religious side was easy to twist into their slave trade and the crime syndicate that Nox led. Petra updated the three and shared future ideas. Some ideas where a permanent home for the cult, fleet for the syndicate, expanse of the cult and syndicate, and more, but one idea that drew big reaction was the one for another child. So the law was laid down for the three, and Petra went to her labs to work on another creation. Doing almost no genetic manipulation, a child was created and Petra delivered the baby with in the cult’s temple. The new daughter of Petra was named Ava. The birth of Ava also brought feelings to Petra to go home, or go to Dathomir and make it her home. The feelings could have been the bond to the planet or knowing that her new daughter was pretty much her. This feeling was followed, and marked with Ava being the child of Petra that was born away from Dathomir. On Dathomir, the Paecian Empire controlled the planet so the Cavataio moved in the shadows. One place they were at was known as the Morte Mountains. It was home to a few graveyards, and the natural wall to one side of the Great Desert. The desert being home of Kwa kept many from going into the desert to visit the Star Temples. In the mountain range, the cult built a home to secure a hidden temple in case a day came and the cult was attacked. Also Ava was raised and learned the force from Petra. The youngest daughter did turn out to be more like her mother than it could have been guessed. Petra saw Ava as the success like Nox and her Avatars were. Living up to ‘The Cavator’, the family embedded themselves under the land and grew attached to the world. This led to the criminal side attaching the Paecian Empire. The attacks came from Dathomir but more so from outside of the Paecian Empire’s space. They had a hundred and fifty years studying the Paecian Empire and egging other groups on to strike at the Empire made it easier for their activities to grow stronger. It took a few years but the Empire left Dathomir. They had everything moving against them in some form or another. The Cavataio got to do their business without a government over head. Just a few years after leaving Dathomir, the Paecian Empire collapsed and became a memory for all that was in their space. Petra and Nox kept the criminal piece going by moving their jobs around in the galaxy. Black Sun, the Hutts, and other groups were blocking growth for the group; yet, the cult’s slave trade was unhindered by the others as the product had high marks and low chances of runaways and bad property. To be continued… still have 2k yrs to go